


Sine Fine Somnum Exterreri Solebat

by Chelsea072498



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: Y/N is trapped in an endless nightmare, unsure whether her friends want to help her or hurt her.





	Sine Fine Somnum Exterreri Solebat

##  **Sine Fine Somnum Exterreri Solebat  
**

African Dream Root was the last thing Y/N wanted to use. She had no choice. Dean Winchester refused to help them with the case. It was better that way. Dean wasn’t in the game these days. Losing Mary, Cas, and Crowley at once hit him hard.

Sam was cursed just as Y/N managed to kill the witch. Sam immediately fell into a magic induced coma. Y/N could have called Dean. She should have called Dean. Instead, she opened the trunk of her car and looked through everything Sam packed before they left the Bunker.

Her mother used African Dream Root often when Y/N was growing up. Her father was psychic and went crazy before Y/N was born. Her mother spent her nights in her husband’s dream until the night she took too much and never wake up.

Y/N knew she had to get into Sam’s head and find a way to wake him up. It took a few hours to brew the tea and by the time it was ready, Y/N was close to falling asleep herself.

She downed it quickly and settled on the bed across from where Sam laid peacefully. She looked around the room and noticed it was daylight out. She shot up and saw Sam with a pretty young woman and a knife to her throat.   
  
“Sam?”

The blonde turned as the knife cut her throat. Y/N jumped up and reached for a weapon. She had none.

“Not like you to be unprepared, Y/N.” Sam’s hands and face were covered in blood.

“What the hell is going on in here? This isn’t real, Sam. You’re in a coma.”

“Actually,” He was suddenly behind her. “You’re the one who is in a coma. Sam and Dean are frantically trying to save your pathetic life. We could save them the trouble.”

“Dean’s not working this case with us! He’s back at the Bunker….”

“Is he?” Sam pointed to a mirror. Y/N looked, her eye wide with shock.

“ _Dean, she’s going to die if we don’t break this curse!” Sam told his brother._

_Dean shook his head. “We don’t even know what the curse is! We can’t do anything until James and Portia get here.”_

“Dean wasn’t…”

“Oh he was,” The Sam next to her grabbed her. She was suddenly in a chair with a blindfold over her eyes. “You were working a vampire case in Mobile.”

“No,” she shook her head. “That was years ago…”

“You sure about that?”

Y/N tried to control her fear. Something wasn’t right. She knew that. She and Sam were hunting a witch. She killed the witch and Sam was in a coma…

Wasn’t he?

The cold blade ran down her arm. The smell of her own blood reached her nose.

“You’re going to die, Y/N.” Sam’s voice had never frightened her. She’d always found it comforting. Y/N felt sick to her stomach now as she listened to him laugh. “There will be so much this room will have to be painted red.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“You’re part of this dream.” Y/N took a deep breath. “None of this is real. You aren’t Sam. This is all a dream.”

“You just want it to be.” Suddenly she heard Dean’s voice. “Hey, Sweetheart.”

“This is a dream!”

“Y/N, we do this all the time. Seven years ago, you went on a hunt. The Winchesters thought it was vampires. It was witches.”

“There was a vampire working with the witches. They wanted Sam and Dean there. I pushed Sam out of the way……”

“You don’t remember anything after that because you were hit with a curse meant for me.” Sam was suddenly next to her again. The blindfold was gone and they were in front of the mirror. “This is what’s going on right now…”

_Dean and Sam sat next to her bed. Y/N’s condition never changed. Chuck could have fixed her, but he left before he was able to._

“ _Sam, Dean,” Jack stood in the door. “I sat with Y/N last night. I….I could see her dreams.”_

_Dean turned and glared at the young man. “You’re invading her mind now!?”_

“ _I didn’t do it on purpose!” Jack moved into the room. “I touched her hand. I imagine that’s what my mother would have done if someone she cared for was ill. You both care for her and I wanted to show compassion.”_

“ _That’s good, Jack.” Sam managed a small smile._

_Dean’s brow raised and he shrugged. “You didn’t get that from your old man.”_

_Jack ignored him. “Y/N’s mind is filled with horrifying images. She’s constantly terrified. Y/N wants out. She showed me what she wants.”_

_Sam looked at his brother. “Jack, can you do it?” Jack nodded. “Dean?”_

“ _Do it.” Dean stood. “Fix her.”_

“ _Dean, you need to understand….”_

“ _Do whatever Y/N wants.”_

~*~

Dean watched as the flames grew. In his heart, he knew that Jack had given Y/N the way out she wanted. “This sucks.”

“Yeah, but you heard Jack.” Sam looked down. “He said she was scared. She was always confused.”

“The kid did what she wanted, but I still thought she’d wake up one day.” Dean touched his brother’s shoulder. “I know you did too.”

“Y/N and I could have had something special. I hate that we didn’t get our chance, but I hate that she was suffering in silence all this time and we didn’t know.”

“She’s where she belongs now, Sammy.” Dean looked at his younger brother.

“And we have work to do.” Sam turned and started toward the bunker.

~*~

“You let Kevin say goodbye.”

“Y/N, this is different.” Chuck told her. “You were suppose to die long before you were cursed. Sam and Dean saved you. You were never suppose to know them.”

“You explained that.” Y/N watched the Winchesters walk away. “Chuck…”

“It’s time to go, Y/N.” Chuck smiled at her. “You’ll enjoy your Heaven.”

“Will I?” Y/N smiled thinking about it.

They were standing in front of a door and Chuck encouraged her to open it. Y/N turned the handle and saw the same hotel room from before…..


End file.
